


Mistletoe & Parent Traps

by kanoitrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, i guess, ish i guess vaguely, jack being a precious little shit, s15e14 coda, set during Last Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: Jack tricks his dads into meeting under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Mistletoe & Parent Traps

**Author's Note:**

> Short, fluff, written from the prompt "mistletoe." 
> 
> No beta, we die like men or whatever.

It isn’t Jack’s idea to go whole hog with Christmas decorations in the bunker, but it sure as shit seems to delight the kid to no end. All their issues aside, Dean has to admit, at least to himself, that it does warm his heart just a little to see it. It’s a picture made all the better when Cas shows up a few days later and Jack, like the over-sized, over-excited toddler that he is, drags him around the bunker to show it all off.

Dean thinks nothing more of any of it, watching from the doorway, wearing a fond smile that he knows is there but plays dumb about when Sam gives him a Look about it. He just sips at his warm apple cider (thank you, Mrs. Butters!) as Jack drags Cas out of one doorway and back in through another. It isn’t until Jack pushes Cas into Dean’s space and stands there looking at them expectantly that Dean thinks anything of it at all.

“Jack, what -” Dean starts, but he’s quickly cut off by Cas clearing his throat. Once he has Dean’s attention, he points up. Of course, the two of them are standing under mistletoe.

Dean gives Jack a deadpan look, asking, “And where exactly did you learn about this trick?”

“I saw it on the movie you were watching the other night after you thought everyone went to sleep,” Jack announces proudly, innocent in that way he always somehow manages to be.

From across the room, Sam about does a spit take before trying to tamp down his laughter, while Dean feels his face heating up at being had. So what if he watches Hallmark Christmas movies? A little escapism is nice sometimes! He says as much in defense of himself.

Cas, ever-patient, ever-doting father of the year, asks, “And what made you think to put the two of us underneath the mistletoe?”

“I watched another movie recently, one about twins who were separated -” and oh no, oh shit, Dean can absolutely see where this is going- “and they hoped to get their parents back together through subterfuge.”

Sam is full on cackling now, and Dean is strongly considering returning his Christmas present. Also, next time Eileen comes over, he’ll be sure to give them no rest.

Cas just says, “Ah,” and then they all stand there like big dummies. Which honestly? It’s way more annoying than anything else that’s happened thus far.

Dean’s just on the verge of saying _To hell with it_ and grabbing Cas when he feels soft lips pressed to his cheek.

“Does this satisfy you?” Cas asks, and while Dean knows he’s asking the kid, Dean himself has to hold back the answer of _No._ Granted, his brain cells are a little scrambled regardless of the fact it was nothing more than a chaste kiss to the cheek, so probably best he keeps his mouth shut. Besides, he’s not sure anything coherent would come out anyway.

Jack just smiles and nods, and then Cas is wandering back to their son (cuz let’s be real, he’s their son, much as Dean acts otherwise sometimes). And Dean? Well, he’s contemplating how to get Cas back under this mistletoe again later, hopefully when it’s just the two of them.


End file.
